parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie
A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie is a upcoming British animated children's Musical-Comedy Halloween Movie. It was released in Theatres on October 31, 2016. Characters *Linny the Guinea Pig/Wizard *Turtle Tuck/Farmer *Ming-Ming Duckling/Bee *Ollie the Bunny/Knight *The Flying Dutchman *Wicked Witch *Mailman Snail *Toodles/Vampire Disney *Mickey Mouse/Cow *Donald Duck/Pumpkin *Goofy/Knight *Pluto/Bee *Minnie Mouse/Princess *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Ludwig Von Drake *Pokopon *Daisy Duck/Witch *Chip and Dale/Clowns *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Beagle Boys *Mortimer Mouse *The Sun - "'''Father Noah's Ark'"'' *Monte the Pelican - "Pelican and the Snipe" *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Paul Bunyan *Babe the Blue Ox *Professor Owl *Bertie Birdbrain *Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *The Lonesome Ghosts *Witch Hazel *Ajax the Gorilla *Hitchhiking ghosts *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot *J. Audubon Woodlore *Humphrey the Bear *Bootle Beatle *Baby Shelby *Mrs. Turtle *Grandpa Duck *Grandma Duck *Bonkers *Ferdinand -''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Snow White, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Doc, Evil Queen, Snow White's Forest Mammals - "'''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/The 7D'"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Cleo, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro - "'''Pinocchio'""'' *Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Chernabog, Magic Brooms, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Yen Sid, Sorcerer Mickey, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses, Saytrs, Centaurs, Centarettes - "'''Fantasia'"'' *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants - "'''Dumbo'"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, Faline, The Great Prince of the Forest - "'''Bambi'"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Mr. Blue Bird, Hummingbirds - "'''Song of the South'"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "'''Make Music Mine'"'' *Willie The Giant, Bongo the Bear, Luliby, Golden Harp - "'''Fun and Fancy Free'"'' *Pecos Bill - "Melody Time" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Moley, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "'''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'"'' *Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus, Major, Bruno, Mice - "'''Cinderella'"'' *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill the Lizard, Broom Dog, Bull Mop, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar - "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Danny, Athena, Muoro General, Edword, James, Giant Octopus, The Lost Boys, Tiger Lily, Jane, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marlina the Mermaid,Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile - "'''Peter Pan'"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Si and Am, Joe, Tony, Peg, Beaver, Bull, Toughy, Boris, Pedro, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette - "'''Lady and the Tramp'"'' *Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stefan, King Hubert, Queen Leah, Maleficent (mentioned), Diablo (mentioned), Goons - "'''Sleeping Beauty'"'' *Pongo, Perdita, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Danny, Thunderbolt, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Sergeant Tibs, Captain, Colonel, Cualon, Danny, Sharmee, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Towser, Lucy the Goose - "'''101 Dalmatians'"'' *Merlin, Wart, Archemedes, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone *Penguin Waiters - "'''Mary Poppins'"'' *Baloo, King Louie, Mowgli, Bagheera, Plane, Bycle, Colonel Hathi, Buzzie, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Soyea Khen, Shere Khan, Kaa, Akela, Shanti, Lucky, Ranjan, Ranjan's Father, M.C. Monkey, and Hathi Jr. - "The Jungle Book'"'' *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Scat Cat, Alley Cats, Roquefort, Napoleon, Lafayette - ''"'The Aristocats'"'' *Secretary Bird, King Leonidas, Fisherman Bear, Mr. Codfish, The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues - '''Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Alan A Dale, Rhino Guards, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Otto, Toby Turtle, King Richard - "'''Robin Hood'"'' *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie, Mama Heffalump, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Hef Heffalump - "Winnie the Pooh" *Oliver, Dodger, Georgette, Fagin, Roscoe and DeSoto (mentioned), Jenny Foxworth, Winston, Louie, Bill Sykes (mentioned), Tito, Rita, Einstein, and Francis - "'''Oliver & Company'"'' *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula (mentioned), King Triton, Flotsam & Jetsam (mentioned), Prince Eric, Max, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Carlotta, Catfish Club, Melody, Glut the Shark, Morgana (mentioned), Tip & Dash, Undertow, Cloak & Dagger (mentioned) - "The Little Mermaid'"'' *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, Maurice, Fifi, Wardrobe, Sultan, The Bimbettes, Monsieur D' Aquire, Gaston (mentioned), LeFou, Fifi, Mrs. Potts' Other Children, Chef Bouche, Philippe, Angelique, - ''"'Beauty and the Beast'"'' *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar (mentioned), Iago, Rajah, Razoul, The Sultan, Abis Mal, Eden, Thundra, Cassim, Saluk - ''"'Aladdin'"'' *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally Skellington, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Mayor of Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie (mentioned), Dr. Finklestein, Igor, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Citizens of Halloweentown - '''The Nightmare Before Christmas *Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Great Spirits, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot - Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2 *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim, The Willie Brothers, Weasly, Rico, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggies, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "'''Home on the Range'"'' *Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Hans, The Duke of Wesleton, Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Trolls, Pabbie - "'''Frozen'"'' *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar (mentioned), Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Uncle Max, Ma, Kiara, Kovu - "'''The Lion King'"'' *Pocahontas, John Smith, Percy, Meeko, Flit, Nakoma, Governor Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Thomas, Ben and Lon, John Rolfe - "'''Pocahontas'"'' *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, Achilles, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Clopin, Archdeacon, Achilles, Zephyr, Frollo (mentioned), Brutish and Oafosh Guard, Frollo's Soldiers - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules, Megara, Pegasus, Zeus, Phil, Gods & Goddesses, The Muses, Pain & Panic, Hades - Hercules *Mulan, Mushu, Shang, Yao, Ling, & Chien-Po, Cri-Kee, The Emperor of China, Khan, Shan Yu (mentioned), Chi Fu, Fa Family Ancestors - Mulan *Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Kala, Gorillas, Clayton (cameo and mentioned), Kerchak - Tarzan *Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos - Fantasia 2000 *Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url - Dinosaur *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Yzma, Malina, Rudy, Mata the Waitress, Bucky the Squirrel, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Chaca, Chicha, Yupi - The Emperor's New Groove *Stitch, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu, Angel, Dr. Hamsterviel, Reuben, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle, Scrump the Doll, Sparky, Evile Elena, Teresa, & Yuki, Victoria, Keoni Jameson, Charles and Mary, Mr. Cooper, Experiments - Lilo and Stitch *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Wade Load, Rufus, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Hana Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Steve Barkin, Jim and Tim Possible - Kim Possible *Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Suga Mama, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Puff the Dog, Wizard Kelly, Sticky Web, Bobby Proud - The Proud Family *Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long - American Dragon: Jake Long *T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Mike Blumberg, Gus Griswald, The Ashleys, Ms. Finster, Principal Prickly - Recess *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush - Pepper Ann *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket - Little Einsteins *Lewis, Wilbur, Franny, Bud, Billie, Joe, Tallulah, Petunia, Lefty, Carl the Robot, Buster, Laszlo, Tiny, DOR-15, Bowler Hat Guy, Singing Frogs - Meet the Robinsons *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future - "'''A Christmas Carol'"'' *Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Terence, Cheese, Blaze, Fairy Gary, Queen Clarion - '"Disney Fairies" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Charlotte La Bouff, Mama Odie, Dr. Facilier (mentioned), Lawrence - "'''The Princess and the Frog'"'' *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Casandra, Four Sisters, Mother Gothel (mentioned), The Stabbingtion Brothers, Captian of the Guard, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug - "'''Tangled'"'' *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet Tjnder, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, The Fireside Girls, Norm, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Charline Doofenshmirtz, Irving Du Bois, Linda Flynn Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, Suzy Johnson, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Monty Monogram - Phineas and Ferb *Bea Goldfishberg, Milo Fishtooth, Oscar Fishtooth, Clamantha, Angela, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush, Randy Pincherson, Clamette, Shellsea, Marching Band, Piranhica, Pamela Hamster, Koi, Dr. Frog, Headphone Joe, Clamanda, Mouse, Kevin, Lunch Lady, James Sardine, Mr. Baldwin, Esmargot, Steve Jackson, Freshwater High Cheerleaders, Goth Fish, Student Council, Snake, Finberley, Lonnie, Bleak Molly, Blanda, Shiloh, Goth Squid, Bo Gregory, Principle Stickler, Dan & Ann Chovie, Albert Glass, Chief, Hugh Edmundson, Winnie Grouper, Razor V. Doom, Coach Salmons, Ms. Lips, Mr. Mussels, Nurse Fishington, Jumbo Shrimp, Scabbo - "Fish Hooks" *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Ford Pines, Soos, Waddles, and Wendy - "Gravity Falls" *Star Butterfly, Pony Head, and Marco Diaz- "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" *Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase, Diogee, Bradley Nicholson, Doctor Zone, Time Ape, Sara Murphy, Martin and Brigette Murphy, Amanda Lopez, Jackie, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, Elliot Decker, and Mrs. Murawsk - "Milo Murphy's Law" *Penn Zero, Sashi, and Boone - "Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero" *Danny Douglas, and Future-Worm - "Future-Worm!" *Billy, Zeke, Marsha, and Judy - "Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer''"' *Pickle, and Peanut - '''"Pickle and Peanut" *Basil, Professor Ratigan (mentioned), Felicia (mentioned), Fidget (mentioned), Bartholomew, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Olivia, and Hiram Faversham - The Great Mouse Detective *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, Brianna Buttowski, Honey Buttowski, Harold Buttowski, Grandpa Buttowski, Grandma Rose - Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy (mentioned), Sour Bill, Gene, Wynchel & Duncan, Cy-Bugs, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Nicelanders, Sugar Rush Racers - Wreck-It Ralph *Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach (mentioned), Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson - The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under *Todd, Copper, Chief, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeeks, Vixey, Amos Slade, Widow Tweed, Cash, Dixie, Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd - The Fox and The Hound, The Fox and The Hound 2 *Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Creeper, Hen Wen, Doli, Daliben, Daliben's Farm Animals, Fair Folk - The Black Cauldron *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, FIsh Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Morkubine Porcupine, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Foxy Loxy, Mr. Woolensworth, Goosey Loosey - Chicken Little *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Rob McGroarty, Chris McGroarty, Ratso, Malsie, Junkshop Appliances, Supreme Commander, Alberto, Plugsy, Hearing Aid, Sebastian, Television, Wittgenstein, Cutting-Edge Appliances, Murgatroid, Robbie McGroarty, Tinselina, Calculator, Blender, Hanging Lamp, Air Conditioner, Lab Computer, Freezer, Wonder Luxe Appliances, Microwave, Iron, Fanny, Modern, Computer & Mouse - The Brave Little Toaster *Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Captain Amelia, Morph, B.E.N., Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler - Treasure Planet *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Gazelle, Bonnie & Stu Hopps, Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Officer McHorn, Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Gideon Grey, Emmet Otterton, Drill Instructor, Frantic Pig, Fabinne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Dr. Badger, Doug, Woolter and Jessie, Three Ram Bullies, Priscilla, Nangi, Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Timber Wolves, Swinton, Mr. Manchas, Koslov, Officer Francine, Officer Fangmeyer, Officer Grizzoli, Officer Delgato, Officer Wolford, Officer Higgins, Officer Snarlof, Judy's 275 Siblings - Zootopia *Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Cad Spinner, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Secretaary of the Interior, Muir, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout - Planes, Planes Fire and Rescue *Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Alistair Krei - Big Hero 6 *Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Dr. Calico, Penny, Penny's Mom, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby - Bolt *Samson the Lion, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Ryan the Lion Cub, Nigel the Koala, Larry the Snake, Cloak & Camo, Stan & Carmine, Kazar the Wildebeest, Blaggar the Wildebeest - The Wild *Milo Thatch, Kidagakash Nedakh, Gaetan Mollere, Helga Sinclair (mentioned), Joshua Sweet, Preston B. Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny, Wilhelmina Packard - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Elliot the Dragon - Pete's Dragon *Pip - Enchanted *Herbie - The Love Bug *Roxanne, Beret Girl, Bradley Uppercrust, P.J. Pete, Robert Zimmeruski, Sylvia Marpole, Tank - Goofy Films *The Troubardour - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *All Club Penguins Characters *Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" Pixar *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Jessie, Slinky Dog, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Totoro, R.C., Lenny, Angel Kitty, Mutant Toys, Mr. Spell, Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear, Troll, Sarge, Bookworm, Big Baby, The Monkey, Little Green Aliens, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Peas-In-a-Pod, Bo Peep, Etch, Weezy, Little Green Men, Stretch, Chunk, Sparks, Twitch, Chatter Telephone, Emperor Zurg, Barbie, Ken, Sunnyside Toys - Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 *Flik, Atta, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll, Dim, Hopper, Molt, Thumper, The Queen, Mr. Soil, P.T. Flea - A Bug's Life *Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Yeti, Needleman & Smitty, Dean Hardscrabble, Art, Don Carlton, Charlie, Fungus, Squishy, Terry and Terri, Boo, Celia, Randall Boggs, Waternoose, George Sanderson, The Abominable Snowman, Roz - Monsters, Inc., Monsters University *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie, Jenny, Sea Otters, Crush, Mr. Ray, Squirt, Fluke, Rudder, Gerald, Becky, Pearl, Ted, Sheldon, Bruce, Achor, Chum, Gill, Deb, Flo, Peach, Jacques, Bloat, Gurgle - Finding Nemo, Finding Dory *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, Violet Parr, Dash, Jack-Jack, Edna Mode, Mirage, Honey Best, Kari McKeen - The Incredibles *Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Mia and Tia, Frank, tractors, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Otis, Crabby, Siddeley, Stephenson, Leland Turbo, Galloping Geargrinder, Rod Torque, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix Racers, Piston Cup Racers - Cars, Cars 2 *Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Anton Ego, Django, Git, Gusteau's Employees, Various Rats - Ratatoullie *WALL-E, EVE, M-O, WALL-A, BURN-E, Hal, PR-T, SECUR-T, Captain B. McCrea, SUPPLY-R, Other Robots - WALL-E *Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Kevin - Up *Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, Maudie, Lord Macintosh, Harris, Hubert, & Hamish, Angus - Brave *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Bing Bong, Riley Anderson, Mom, and Dad - Inside Out *Arlo, Spot, Ida, Buck, Libby, Nash & Ramsey, and Butch - The Good Dinosaur *Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, XR, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter, Brain Pods, Grubs - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Warner Bros./New Line Cinema *Bosko *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Petunia Pig, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marc Anthony & Pussyfoot, Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Taz, Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, Cecil Turtle, K9, Mac and Tosh, Gossamer, Witch Hazel, Barnyard Dawg, Pete Puma, Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy, Charlie Dog, Giovanni Jones, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Beaky Buzzard, The Three Bears, Rocky and Mugsy, Rodney Rabbit, Herbie and Bertie, Playboy Penguin, Michigan J. Frog, Egghead Jr., Hippity Hopper - Looney Tunes' *Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Hip-Hippos, Hello Nurse, Buttons and Mindy, Pinky and the Brain, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, The Good Feathers, Rita and Runt, Other Characters - Animaniacs *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Montana Max, Plucky Duck, Hampton Pig, Furball, Elmyra Duff, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo, Fifi La Fume, Sweetie, Shirley the Loon, Calamity Coyote, Lil' Beeper, Fowlmouth, Lil' Sneezer, Bookworm, Roderick and Rhubella Rat - Tiny Toon Adventures *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean - Xialion *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet *Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy - Teen Titans *Kayley, Garett, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak - The Quest for Camelot *Osmosis Jones, Drixenol, Leah Estrogen - Osmosis Jones *Danny, Sawyer, Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Kong, Darla Dimple, Max - Cats Don't Dance *Robyn Starling, Mr. Starling, Frankie Da Flea, Puggsy - Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Lucas Nickle, Hova, Zoc, The Queen Ant, Kreela, Fugax, Grandma, Doreen Nickle, Steve, Fred Nickle, Wasp Leader, Nicky, Soldier Ant, The Head of Council, Tiffany Nickle, Beetle, Fly, Glowworm - The Ant Bully *Iron Giant, Hogarth - The Iron Giant *Odette, Derek, Queen Uberta, Rothbart, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin - The Swan Princess *Hubie, Rocko, Marina - Pebble and the Penguin *Victor Van Dort, Emily the Corpse, Victor Everglot, Nell Van Dort, Hildegarde, William Van Dort, Mathew, Paul the Head Waiter, Maudeline Everglot, Finis Everglot, Grandfather Everglot, Barkis Bittern, Pastor Galswells, Elder Gutknecht, The Black Widow, Mrs. Plum, Maggot, Town Crier, General Bonesapart, Bonejangles, Ballantyne the Emil - Corpse Bride *Soren, Gylflie, Kludd, Digger, Twilight, Nyra, Ezylryb, Lyze of Kiel, Metal Beak, Noctus & Grimble, Eglantine, Mrs. Plithiver, Allomere, Marella, Otulissa, Boron, Barran, The Echidna, Jutt, Jatt, Bubo, Pete - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Benny, Vitruvius, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Various Lego Characters - The Lego Movie *Junior, Tulip, Pigeon Toady, Jasper, Henry Gardner, Sarah Gardner, Nate Gardner, Diamond Destiny, Alpha and Beta wolves - Storks MGM *The Lionhearts *Tom and Jerry *Uncle Pecos *George and Joan *Jeannie *The Baby *Clint Clobber (Tom;s Owner Deitch Era) *Sheriff Mutt Dillon *Angry Shopkeeper *Toots *Spike and Tyke *Cuckoo *The Lion *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Henry and Mama Duck *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy *Wolfie *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead the Dog *Octopus - Half Pint Pygmy *The Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau *The Little Man *The Ant and the Aardvark *Tijuana Toads *Timer (Time for Timer) *Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anne-Marie, Carface Caruthers, Killer, Flo, Kate & Harold, Terrier, Stella Dallas, Vera, Sasha La Fleur, David, Annabelle, Labrador MC, Chihuahua, Tall Customs Dog, Jingles, Tom, Claire - All Dogs Go to Heaven, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Igor, Eva, Scamper, Brain - Igor Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios *Holli Would, Dr. Wiskers, and Nails the Spider *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Pudgy *Orphans *Grampy *Wiffle Piffle *Bimbo *Flip the Frog *Gabby *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Henry Rooster *Officer Flanigan *Mrs, Davis *Mr. Guiseppe *Gulliver Travels, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, and Prince David - Gulliver's Travels *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, and Smack *Rango, Beans, Priscilla, Balthazar, Bad Bill, Other Townsfolk *Creech Food Icons *Tony the Tiger *Snap, Crackle & Pop *Gaffer, Sydney, Tina, Clarence - Tetley Tea *Helper Hand Boy *Pillsbury Doughboy *Coco the Monkey *Lucky, Rachel Rainbow, Mr. Fancy Hat, Dr. Ron Hourglass, Howard Heart, Blue, Red, "Shooting" Stan Star, Tom Horse Shoe, The Diamond Dancers - Lucky Charms *Chester Cheetah *Blue M&M, Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Green M&M, Orange M&M, Brown M&M '"M&Ms'" *Mr. Keebler *Ronald McDonald, Hamburgular, Grimace, Birdie, Sundae the Dog, Mac Tonight, Happy, Fries, McNuggets, Girl, Drink, Puffy, Boy, '"McDonald's"' *Chuck E Cheese, Helen, Mr. Munch, Jasper, Pasqually *Kool-Aid *Toucan Sam *Raisin Man *Peanut Planters Man *Morton Girl Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures *Dustin J. "DJ" Walters, Charles "Chowder", Jenny Bennett, Mr. Walters, Mrs. Walters, Mr. Horace Nebbercracker - Monster House *Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Blobby, Vlad, Eunice, Wanda, Winnie, Other Monsters of Hotel Transylvania - Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2 *Captain Charles T. Baker, Lem, Neera, General Grawl, Skiff, Eckle, Glar - Planet 51 *Pirate Captain, Number Two, Charles Darwin, Peg-Leg Hastings, Pirate with Gout, Albino Pirate (US), Albino Pirate (UK), Dodo, Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (US), Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (UK), Black Bellamy, Cutlass Liz, Admiral Collingwood, Scarlett Morgan, Other Pirates - The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Flint Lockwood, Tim Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Barb, Foodimals, Manny, Barry, FLDSMDFR, Steve, Earl, Cal, Brent McHale - Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Boog, Elliott, Giselle, Ian, Buddy, Dinkleman, Bunnies, Mr. Weenie, Fifi, Roger, Stanley, McSquizzy, Reilly, Serge, Deni, Rosie, Maria - Open Season *Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe, Lani, Mikey, Geek, Enda, Glen - Surf's Up *Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Matilda, Stella, Terence, Ross, Mime, Cyrus, Judge Peckinpah, Hal, Bubbles, Various Birds and Pigs - The Angry Birds Movie *Grouchy, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty - The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2 Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Henri, Bridget, Honest John, Gussie, Digit, Warren T. Rat, Moe, Jake, Sheriff Wylie Burp, Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, T.R. Chula, Dr. Dithering - "'''An American Tail'"'' series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala - Exosquad *Balto, Boris, Jenna, Muk & Luk, Dixie, Rosy, Nikki - Balto *Rex, Buster, Vorb, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia Nuthatch - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Dru, Kyle, Lucky, Mel, and his minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - "'''Despicable Me'" series'' *E.B., Mr. Bunny, Phil, The Pink Berets, rabbits and chicks - Hop *Lorax, Once-ler, Theodore "Ted" Wiggins, Audrey, Mrs. Wiggins, Grammy Norma, Other Animals - The Lorax *Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Tiberius, Sweet Pea, Norman, Snowball, Katie, The Flushed Pets - The Secret Life of Pets *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle *Curious George, Ted the Man With The Yellow Hat, Maggie Dunlop - "'''Curious George'"'' *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby - "'''The Land Before Time'"'' *The Cat In the Hat *The Grinch *Thing 1 & Thing 2 *The Sneetches, North going Zax, South going Zax, Sam I am, Grumpy guy - "Dr Seuss on the loose" Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman, Brenda Chance, Dee-Dee Sykes, Taffy Dare, Cavey Jr *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse *Breezly and Sneezy *Peter Potamus and So-So *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop Along *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum *Precious Pup and Granny Sweet *The Hibilly Bears *Winsome Witch *Jabberjaw *Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks *Grape Ape *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones - The Flintstones *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 - The Jetsons *Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy Doo, Scooby Dum - Scooby-Doo *Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth *The Cattanooga Cats *Motormouse and Autocat *Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound *The Robonic Stooges *Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler *Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler *Galtar, Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *T-Bone and Razor *Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "'''The Addams Family'"'' *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "'''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'"'' *Cooler, Howler, Whopper, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Holly, Scrounger, Barkerville - Pound Puppies Bagdasarian Productions *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Dave Seville *Miss Beatrice Miller Charles M. Schulz *Charlie Brown *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Pepermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun Van Pelt *The Little Red Haired Girl *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley *Lydia *Royanne Hobbs *Roy *Lila *Vlara *Crybaby Boogie *Cormac *Harold Angel *Joe Agate *Badcall Benny *Thibult *Tapioca Pudding *Larry *Charlotte Braun *Peggy Jean *Camp Bullies *Truffles *Joe Richkid *Ethan *Evelyn *Floyd *Peggy Jean *Mimi *Pierre *Violette 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Ethan, Steffie, Milton, Sotelo, Eunice, Uncle Fungus, Katie, Hyraxes, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Dobson, Silas, Squint, Shangri Llama, Brooke, Teddy, Misty & Bubbles, Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagorus Buck, Robo-Buck, Julian, Francine, Gavin, Gertie, Roger - "'''Ice Age' series"'' *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Charlie, Gabi, Mimi, Eva, Felipe, Spoonbill, Peri, Claira - "'''Rio, Rio 2'"'' *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot, Cappy, Aunt Fanny, Lugnut, Herb, Lydia, Loretta Gearginder, Tim the Gate Guard, Bigweld - "Robots'"'' *MK, Mub, Grub, Ozzy, Professor Radcliffe, Ronin, Nod, Nim Galuu - ''"'Epic'"'' *Crysta, Pips, Zak, Batty, Hexxus - ''"'Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'"'' *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf - ''"'Witches'"'' *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo - ''"'Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure'"'' *Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Cigarette Smoking Man, The Lone Gunmen, Walter Skinner - ''"'The X-Files'"'' *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok - ''"'Anastasia'"'' *Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preedex Yoa, Stith, Queen Susquehana - ''"'Titan A.E."'' *Horton, Morton, Mayor Ned McDodd, Sour Kangaroo, Rudy, Vlad, Tommy, Sally O'Malley, JoJo, Katie, Mayor's Daughters, Whos, Other Animals - "'Horton Hears a Who!"'' *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clive Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce - '''''Fantastic Mr. Fox *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy Paws, Inc. *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Pooky *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. acres Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Kira Finster, Fluffy, Lulu, Lou Pickles, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' *Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, Dr. Hutchison, Leon, Chuck, Shelia, Spunky, Mr. & Mrs. Bighead - 'Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Blue, Steve, Joe, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Magenta, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Purple Kangaroo, Duck, Miss Marigold, Polka Dots, Roary, Fred, Sprinkles, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie Woogie, Silly Seat, Moona, Key, ABC Puppy, Colors Puppy, Princess of Numbers Puppy, Shapes Puppy - 'Blue's Clues' and 'Blue's Room' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine, Harold Berman, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, Sid, Stinky Peterson, Olga Pataki, Peapod Kid, Sheena, Big Patty, Ruth P. McDougal, Mr. Simons, Principal Wartz, Miriam Pataki, Big Bob, Marty Green, Mrs. Vitello, Camp Fire Lass, Iggy, Curly, Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr Hyunh, Abner - 'Hey, Arnold!' *Dagget Doofus, Norbert Foster, Stump, Treeflower - 'The Angry Beavers' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Mom, Dad, Rancid Rabbit, Mr. Sunshine, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry - "The Wild Thornberrys" *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, SpongeBob's Parents, Patrick's Family, Tentacles Family, Betsy Krabs, Squilliam, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Prince Triton, Princess Mindy, Plankton, and Karen - SpongeBob SquarePants *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll, Señor Tucán, Roberto the Robot, Swiper, Map, Backpack, The Fiesta Trio, Alicia, Click, Rescue Pack, The Bobo Brothers, Linda the Llama, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana, Pablo - 'Dora the Explorer', 'Go Diego Go!' and 'Dora and Friends: Into the City' *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Veronica, Trixie Tang, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs. Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark - "The Fairly OddParents" *Max Bunny, Ruby Bunny, Louise Darling, Grandma Bunny, Mrs. Huffington, Mr. Huffington, Baby Huffington, Morris Darling, Roger Piazza - 'Max & Ruby' *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest, Professor Membrane - 'Invader Zim' *Ren, Stimpy, Powdered Toast Man, Muddy Mudskipper, Mr. Horse, Log - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda, Alice, April, Kiku, Andrew, Fuchsia - 'Little Bill' *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap, and The Chief - 'T.U.F.F. Puppy *Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Inka, Mamu, Papu, Frieda, Taro, Moppy, Fred, Paula, Angus, Bella, Randy, Mrs. Johnson, Dr. Rose, Nick, Delivery Woman - 'Oobi' *Oswald the Octopus, Henry the Penguin, Daisy the Flower, Weenie the Dog, Johnny the Snowman, Egbert the Egg, Leo the Egg, Madame Butterfly, Catrina the Caterpillar - 'Oswald the Octopus' *Maisy Mouse, Eddie, Charley, Cyril, Tallulah - 'Maisy Mouse' *Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Owl, Duck, Cat, Hen, Emily - 'Little Bear' *Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy - 'Wow Wow Wubbzy' *Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, Ye-Ye - 'Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan' *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula - "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Franklin Turtle, Snail, Bear, Beaver, Rabbit, Goose, Fox, Badger, Mr. Johnathan Turtle, Mrs. Elizabeth Turtle - 'Franklin' *Milli, Geo, Bot, Umicar - 'Team Umizoomi' *Jack, Mary, Mel, Little Bad Wolf, Sheldon the Grumpy Squirrel, Henry the Monster, Bugs, Bongo Birds, Squirrels, Spunky, Laurie Berkner, Schwartzman Quartet - 'Jack's Big Music Show' *Binyah Binyah - 'Gullah Gullah Island' *Blaze, AJ - 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy - 'Bubble Guppies' *Zack, Quack, Kira, Hop and Skip, Fluffy, Belly-Up - 'Zack & Quack' *Julius Jr., Clancy, Sheree, Worry Bear, Ping, Alexander Graham Doorbell, Tool Box-a-Lot, Chachi - 'Julius Jr.' *Chickiepoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Milo, Nibbles, Hedgie - 'Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives' *Maggie, Ferocious Beast, Hamilton - 'Maggie and the Ferocious Beast' *Stephanie, Sportacus, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, Robbie Rotten, Mayor Milford Meanswell, Bessie Busybody - 'LazyTown' *Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, Shimmer, Spinner, Wiggle, Snowdrop, Pansy, Spiderus, Gus, Beetrice, Ned, Ted, Stinky, Mr. Mantis, Betty Beetle, Felix - 'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' *Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin - 'The Backyardigans' *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Ultra-Lord, Dorkus, Pinter, The Emperor, Nesmith, Aseefa, Chock Chock, Doppy, Zeenunians - "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Planet Sheen" *Ryder, Chase, Katie, Marshall, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest, Zuma, Tracker, Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot, Cail, Alex Porter, Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter - 'Paw Patrol' *Moose A Moose, Zee D Bird - 'Moose and Zee' *DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex - 'Yo Gabba Gabba' *Twist, Kiki, Shout, Marina - 'The Fresh Beat Band' *Mr. X, Mrs. X, Truman X, Rex X, Home Base, The Y's, The Z's - The X's *SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Jelly, The Bread Maker, Ketta, T-Midi, Officer Rambamboo, Oonski the Great - Breadwinners *Face - 'Nick Jr. Face' *Piper O'Possum - 'Piper O'Possum' *Feetface - 'Feetface' *Duggee, Betty, Happy, Roly, Tag, Norrie - 'Hey Duggee' *Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Princess Samira, Misha, Zeta the Sorceress, Nahal, Parisa - 'Shimmer and Shine' *Wally Trollman, Norville, Ogre Doug, Gina Giant, Libby Light Sprite, Bobgoblin - 'Wallykazam' *Jenny Wakeman, Vexus, Smytus, Killgore, Nora Wakeman, Tuck and Brad - "My Life As a Teenage Robot" *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu - "The Legend of Korra" *Robot Default, Monster Krumholtz, Marf, Perry, Gart Default, J.D., Spitfire, Ogo, Nessie, Punch Morley, Crikey, Mr. Wheelie, Master Grabmirist, Loudmouth, The Prince of Scamtown, Snap Winsome, Dame Lady Madame, Lil' Lugnuts, Lev Krumholtz, Globitha Krumholtz, Uncle Kuffley Krumholtz - "Robot and Monster" *Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne - "The Loud House" *Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Hovis, Kimberly - Catscratch *Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy Walter Higgenbottom, Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom, Hilary Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Mrs. Gibbons, Millie Breedlove, Mona, Satha Thomas, Tigerly Roberts, Nisa Reddy, Molly O'Connell, Jean Tatum Parklands, Marie Malarkey, Finger, Rocky Rhodes - The Mighty B! *Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Vijay Patel, Darlene Patel, Hector Flanagan, Belle Pepper, Megan Sparkles, others - Sanjay & Craig *Rabbids - Rabbids Invasion *Take, The Chief, Jeera, Lok, Linda the Sheep, Keeko, Banutu Jibolba, Zarla, Slog, Navis, The Pupununu Tribe, Chaka and Oonga Oongachaka, Jujus - Tak and the Power of Juju *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom - Danny Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa - El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta, Eddy, Igg, Bud, Abby, Sheep, Everett, Buck, Pizza Twins, Officer O'Hanlon, Wild Mike, Canadian Cows, Root, Other Barnyard animals - Back at the Barnyard *Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo, Michelle Beaks, Dade, Claire, Princess Roberts, Techno Bear, Kratz, Rooter, Piri Piri, Seth/The Blargus, Wade, Mikey, Paul, MJ, Pip, Kevin, Ralph, Carla or Clara, Kathy, Janey, Miriam Beaks, Irving Beaks, Doctor Roberts, The Spirit of the Wetbark Lake, Jeremy, Randl, Moff Williamson, Felicity, Bartleburt, Carol, Tara, Les Squirrels, Gerald, Jackle Slytherstein, Officer Fredd, The Inspiriation and Pooker, Aiden and Miley, Roland Beaks - Harvey Beaks *Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Burgerstein, Goat's reflection, TJ, Sleazy Beave, Rasta Rat, President of the Planet, Junior Rangers, Ranger Rhino, Breakfast Buffalo, Armpit Willy, Lady Primavera Van de Snuggles - Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Corn And Peg Cartoon Network *Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Mandrake, Honeydew, Monkey, Silver Spooner, Lee Lee, Mee Mee - Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops, Julie Herschbaum - Johnny Bravo *Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangrene Gang, Princess Morbucks, K.A.R.R. - The Powerpuff Girls *Courage the Cowardly Dog, Muriel, Eustace - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, Schnitzel, Panini, Endive, Gazpacho, Gorgonzola, Ceviche, Pate - Chowder *Grizz, Ice, Panda - We Bare Bears *Flapjack, Knuckles, Bubbie - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Kanker Sisters, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Eddy's Brother - Ed Edd n Eddy *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks the Jungle Badger, Snively, Dr. Eggman - Sonic Boom *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Hector Con Carne, Dr. Ghastly Boskov, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Pud'n, Mindy, and Gladys - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Evil Con Crane *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grampa, Max, Vilgax - Ben 10 *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicon, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Viola, Jake Jr., Kim Kil Whan, Charlie, T.V., Lumpy Space Princess, The Ice King, Flame Princess, BMO, Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Buttler, Gunter, Tree Trunks, The Lich / Sweet P, Mr. Pig, Earl of Lemongrab, Prismo, Magic Man, Neptr, Shelby, Candy Kingdom People, Wizards, King of Ooo, Various Princesses - Adventure Time *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, High Five Ghost, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Thomas, Carter, Briggs, Audrey, Gary, Guardians of the Eternal Youth, Death, Mr. Maellard, God of Basketball, Techmo, Baby Ducks, Starla, Margaret, Eileen, Don, CJ, Gene, RGB2, Low Five Ghost, Dr. Henry, Celia, Mordecai's Parents, Rigby's Parents, Pam, Apple Sauce, Party Horse 43699, Andy, Recap Robot, Chance Surebot, Toothpick Sally - Regular Show *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almandine - Camp Lazlo *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, Cheese, and Various Imaginary Friends - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Granny Jojo, Louie, Penny, The Fitzergeralds, The Wilsons, The Pepperonis, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, Sal Left Thumb, and others - The Amazing World of Gumball *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) and Animaniacs Characters (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Frankenstein, Tiny Miracle, Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Pizza Steve, and Aunt Grandma - Uncle Grandpa *Prohyas and Vambre - Mighty Magiswords *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg, Centipeetle, Connie, Lion, and Various Gems - Steven Universe *Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mrs. Baker, Chad, Mary, Percy, Amy Gillis, Chelsea, Belson, Kimby, Nathan, Dustin, others - Clarence *Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan and Mary Test *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Father, Various Numbuhs - Codename: Kids Next Door *Sheep - Sheep in the Big City *Moxy - The Moxy Show *K.O., Enid, Rad, Carol, Mr. Gar - OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Discovery Kids/Hasbro *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Fixit, Grimlock, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead - "Transformers Prime/Robots in Disguise" *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Russell Fergenson, Minka Mark, Pepper Clark - "Littlest Pet Shop" *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat - Thundercats *Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, Children, and Hocus Pocus - Frosty the Snowman *Kris kringle, Mrs. Jessica, Topper the penguin, Winter warlock, Burgermiester Miesterburger, Grimsby and Tanta Kringle - Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Big Idea *The Cast of VeggieTales *The Cast of 3-2-1 Penguins Outfit/My Talking Toys *Talking Tom *Talking Ben *Talking Angela *Talking Ginger *Talking Hank *Talking Pierre *Talking Rex *Talking Larry *Talking Gina *Talking Garfield *Talking Gummibar *Talking Pocoyo *Talking Pato - Pocono's Best Friend! *Talking Gingerbread Man *Talking Rapper *Talking Tibbie *Talking Teddy Bear *Talking Calliou *Talking HooYoo *Talking Pinocchio *Talking Cowboy *Talking Clay Kids *Talking Betty Bear YouTube *Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Apple, Grandpa Lemon, Grapefruit, others, Various Talking Inanimate Objects - The Annoying Orange *Various Talking Inanimate Objects - Various Object Shows *William, Lucy, Andy, Bill & Tina Violette - Violette1st *Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Chef Pee Pee, Joseph, Cody, Black Yoshi, Shrek, Brooklyn T. Guy, Woody, Toad, Jackie Chu, Mr. Goodman, Charleyyy, Doofy The Dragon, Loan Dolphin, Screwball the Clown - SuperMarioLogan *Funnel Dad, Funnel Mom, Michael, Lexi, Chase, Shawn, Ma, Heidi, Elyssa, Brick, Betty, Steve, Anthony - Funnel Vision/FGTeeV/Dingle Hopperz/The Funkee Bunch/Brick & Betty *Mike, Heather, Jake, Cody, Alex, Ryan, Emma, Maggie, Penny - DaddyOFive *Jack Quire, Tara Marlow, Stephen Quire, David Quire, Jennifer Quire, Brandi Profitt, Darrick Childs, Paige Profitt, Marylin Bourne, Charlie Bourne - Greatest Freakout Ever Microsoft Studios/PopCap/Playfish/Mojang/Telltale Games *Conker *Banjo *Kazooie *Crazy Dave, Penny, Stinky the Snail, Various Plants - "Plants vs. Zombies" *Steve, Alex, NPC Villagers, Iron Golem, Snow Golem, Jesse and the Gang - "Minecraft" *Mayor (Pet Society) *Maggie (Restaurant City) Flipline Studios *Papa Louie, Delivery Boy Roy, Delivery Girl Joy, Big Pauly, Mindy, Whiff, Janana, Cherrisa, Mandi Solary, Matt Neff, Tony Solary, Solary babies, Chuck, Taylor, Allan, Jojo, Koilee, Ripley, Timm, Cecilia, Penny, Sue, Cooper, Maggie, Utah, Nevada, Scarlett and the Shakers (Scarlett, Rudy, Marty, Clover), Wally, Chester, Austin, Perri, Kingsley, Sasha, Clair, Vincent, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, LePete, Pinch Hitwell, Cameo, Captain Cori, Robby, Rita, Nick, Mitch, Mayor Mallow, Professor Fitz, Iggy, James, Willow, Tohru, Foodini, Greg, Mary, Prudence, Romano Family Quartet, Olga, Various Papa's Customers - "Papa's Gameria series" *Radley Madish, Luau LePunch, Sarge, Rocky Road, Betty Pecan, Mr. Sherbet, Jill Berry, Chip McMint, Various baddies - "Papa Louie platformer" *Steak, Jake, Coco and Crow, Bandfits - "Steak and Jake" *Cactus McCoy, Ella Windstorm, Popoca, Dumbbell, Alpaca Jack, Malana Mire, Hex Hatfield - "Cactus McCoy" *Jacksmith, Scout, Gander, King Plumpfeather, Queen Hildread, Princess Liliana, Dudley, Various Troops - "Jacksmith" *Guppy *Addie, Prizella, Ramekins, Basher, Masher, Crasher, Golden Papa Louie, Jacksmith Hammer, Various Sliders - "Slider Scouts" Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop *Big Bird, Elmo, Snuffy, Grover, Telly Monster, Ernie, Bert, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Abby Cadabby, Oscar the Grouch, Slimey, Count Von Count, Zoe, Curly Bear, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Elizabeth, Little Murray Sparkles, Louie, Mae, Horatio, Barkley, Baby Natasha, Hoots the Owl, Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Two-Headed Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Frazzle, Biff, Sully, Murray Monster, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Lulu, Benny Rabbit, The Big Bad Wolf, The Three Little Pigs, Honkers, Dinger, The Martians, Little Bird, Mr. Johnson, Grundgetta, Ovejita, Stinky the Stinkweed, Googel, Phoebe, Narf, Mel, Little Chrissy, The Alphabeats, Little Jerry, Big Jeffy, Chrissy, Rockin' Richard, Maurice Monster, Harvey Monster, Kingston Livingston III, Humphrey, Ingrid, Bruno the Trashman, Sherry Netherland, Gordon, Maria, Gabi, Alan, Bob, Susan, Miles, Gina, Luis, Chris - "Sesame Street" *Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo the Bear, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Doglion, Thog, Mutations, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Crocodile, Whatnots, Frogs, Rats, Carter, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Gloria Estefan, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Tatooey Rat, Andy and Randy Pig, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Robin the Frog, Pops, Green Frackle, Captain Pighead, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Animal, Black Dog, Bean Bunny, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Cue Card Monster, Zippity Zap, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alphonso D'Bruzzo, Phoenicia the Hippo, Ozzie (Squid), Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla the Chicken, Afghan Hound, Lyle the Dog, Foo-Foo, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Cockatoo, Singing Food, Bill, Gil, Jill, and many others - "The Muppets" franchise *The Fraggles - "Fraggle Rock" Marvel *Captain America *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Ant-Man *Wasp *Black Panther *Vision *Wolverine *Beast *Cyclops *Gambit *Iceman *Deadpool *Storm *Sunfire *Quicksilver *Falcon *Jean Grey *Colossus *Archangel *Nightcrawler *Professor X *Rogue *Jubilee *Daredevil *The Punisher *Star-Lord *Nick Fury *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Drax *Silver Surfer *Gamora *Black Bolt *Ms. Marvel *Doctor Strange *Ghost Rider *Blade *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Wonder-Man *Namor *Man-Thing *Scarlet Witch *War Machine *Howard the Duck *Winter Soldier *Hercules *Hyperion *Quasar *Moon Knight *She-Hulk *Beta Ray Bill *Longshot *Captain Britain *Jack of Hearts *Union Jack *Air-Walker *Frankenstein *Cable *Iron Fist *Luke Cage DC Comics *Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *The Joker *Hush *Two Face *Scarecrow *Mr Freeze Big Blue Bubble *Mammott *PomPom *Kayna *Noggin *Furcorn *Wubbox *Rare Wubbox *Brump International TV Shows and Movies *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Chloe Pig, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Richard Rabbit/A Carrot, Emily Elephant, Edmond Elephant, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Zoe Zebra, Zuzu & Zaza Zebra, Freddy Fox, Wendy Wolf, Kylie Kangaroo, Delphine Donkey, Gerald Giraffe - Peppa Pig *Pingu, Pinga, Mother, Father, Robby, Pingo, Pingj - Pingu *Tiny, J.C., Rebecca, Marty, Joanna, Cody, Mimi, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit, Dr. Albert E. Owl, Mrs. Magpie, Grandpa, Angie - The Seventh Brother *Mike, Galahad, Evie, Mr. Cuddles, Sparkie, Squirt, Queen Martha, The King, Yip and Yap, Fernando, Trollee, Mr. Troll, Mrs. Troll, Richard, Robin and Marian, The Great Walforfini, Mrs. Piecrust, Mr. Blacksmith - Mike the Knight *Shaun, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock - Shaun the Sheep *Orinoco, Bungo, Tomsk, Wellington, Tobermory, Madame Cholet, Great Uncle Bulgaria, MacWomble - Wombles *Polvina, Ester, Tubarina, Marcello, Hugo, Sirilo, Gummy, Tentie, Spikey, Bea, Miss Marla - Sea Princesses *Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Bob, Marky, Dee-Dee, Joey - Oggy and the Cockroaches *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Morph and Chas *Wallace and Gromit *Bernard *Bill and Tony *Beat Monsters *Mr. Bean *Sarah and Duck *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, La-La, Po - Teletubbies *Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos - Jelly Jamm *Angus, Cheyl, Buddy, Amanda, Francine, Charles, Mr. Beeg - Angus & Cheyl *Sandra, Fo The Elf, Raquel, Marcus - Sandra The Fairytale Detective *Hearty, Liebe, Lovelyn - The Qpiz *Pat, Stan, Stuart, Stephanie, Aunt Martha, Professor Chichi, Lily, Various Bunnies, Emily - Pat and Stan *Peter Palette, Emperor Spine, J. Edgar Beaver, Fifi Fox, Bud E. Bear, Do, Ray, Mee, Thistle, Barren Burr, Michael J. Mushroom DreamWorks Animation SKG *Z, Princess Bala, Azteca, Barbatus, Queen Ant - Antz *Hebrew, Rameses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Seti, Jethro, Queen Tuya, Hotep, Huy - The Prince of Egypt *Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Tzekel-Kan, Chief Tannabok, Zaragoza - The Road to El Dorado *Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Bunty, Mac, Other Hens - Chicken Run *Spirit, Little Creek, The Colonel, Sgt. Adams, Bill, Joe, Jake, Pete, Roy - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Sinbad, Marina, Eris, Protus, Kale, Rat, King Dymas, Luca, Jed - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Roddy, Rita, Sid, Whitey, Spike, Hench-frogs, Rita's family, Slugs - Flushed Away *Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason, Phil, Stefino, Vitaly, Sonya, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Andalusian Triplets, Manu & Maya, The Dancing Dogs, Gia, Classified, Short Fuse, Corporal, Eva - Madagascar *Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Humpty, Kitty Softpaws, Big Bad Wolf, Three Blind Mice, Ogre Babies, Dronkeys, King Harold, Queen Lillian, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Doris, Mabel, Various Ogres - Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, Shrek Forever After, Puss In Boots *Po, Mr. Ping, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Shifu, Grand Master Oogway, Bao, Lei Lei, Mei Mei, Panda Villagers - Kung Fu Panda *Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Smoove Move, Burn, Paz, Whiplash, Angelo Lopez, Kim-Ly, Bobby, Skidmark, White Shadow, Carl, Snails - Turbo *Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick the Vast, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gobber the Belch, Eret, Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, Grump, Meatlug, Various Dragons - How to Train Your Dragon *Oh, Tip Tucci, Lucy Tucci, Officer Kyle, Captain Smek, Gorg Commander/Father, The Boov - Home *Oscar, Don Edward Lino, Lenny Lino, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie & Bernie, Frankie Lino, Don Feinberg, Luca, Various Sharks - Shark Tale *RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Penny, Lou, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Spike, Bucky, Quillo - Over the Hedge *Susan (Ginormica), B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach PhD, The Missing Link, Butterflyosaurus - Monsters vs. Aliens *Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Sandy Crood, Gran Crood, Thunk Crood, Ugga Crood, Guy, Belt, Douglas, Chunky, Trip-Gerbil, Liyote, Ground Whale, Bear Owl - The Croods *Megamind, Minion, Metro Man, Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind's Brain-Bots, Bernard, Warden - Megamind *Jack Frost, North, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Bunnymund, Elves, Yetis, Jamie, Jamie's friends - Rise of the Guardians *Barry B. Benson, Vanessa, Mooseblood, Ken, Janet, Adam, Martin, Various Bees - Bee Movie *Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, Leonardo da Vinci, King Tut, King Agamemnon, WABAC, Albert Einstein, Ay, Mona Lisa, Marie Antoinette, Robespierre, Mrs. Grunion - Mr. Peabody & Sherman LAIKA *Coraline Jones, Mel Jones, Charlie Jones, April Spink & Miriam Forcible, Sergei Alexander "Mr. B" Bobinsky, The Cat, Wybie, Mrs. Lovat - Coraline *Norman Babcock, Aggie, Neil Downe, Courtney Babcock, Mitch Downe, Alvin, Sandra Babcock, Perry Babcock, Grandma Babcock, Judge Hopkins, Mr. Prenderghast, Sheriff Hooper, Salma, Blithe Hollow Kid, Crystal & Parachutist Ghost, Deputy Wayne, Greaser Ghost, Gucci Lady, Mrs. Henscher, Pug, Sweet Girl - ParaNorman *Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Fish, Wheels, Bucket, Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Other Boxtrolls - The Boxtrolls *Kubo, Monkey/Sariatu, Beetle/Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Hosato, Hashi, Kameyo, Mari, Minae, Aikom Miho, Ken - Kubo and the Two Strings Reel FX Animation Studios *Reggie, Jake, Jenny, Baby Three Tuckers - Free Birds *Manolo Sanchez/Maria Posada, Joaquin Mondragon, Chuy, La Muerte, Xibalba, The Candlemaker, Pablo Rodigustez, Pepe Rodigustez, Pancho Rodigustez, Generel Ramiro Posada, Carlos Sanchez/Carmen Sanchez, Anita Sanchez, Carmelo Sanchez, Jorge Sanchez, Ardelita/Scardelita, Luis Sanchez, Cousin Chucho, Other San Àngel The Weinstein Company *Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Kirk, Wolf W. Wolf, Det. Bill Stork, Det. Nicky Flippers, Chief Ted Grizzly, Woolworth, Twitchy, Japeth the Goat, Raccoon Jerry, Tommy, Timmy, Glen, Jimmy Lizard, 2-Tone, P-Biggie, Zorra, Dolph, Versushka Van Vine, Hansel, Gretel, Mad Hog, Stone, Wood, Nicky, Kirk Kirkkendall, The Giant, Heidi, Helmut, Moss, Iana, Jimmy 10-Strings *Pollux, Dougal, Florence, Zabadie, Ambroise, Brian, Train, Azalee, Ermintrude, Flappy, Dylan, Soldier Sam, Moose *Gary Supernova, Scorch Supernova, Kira Supernova, Lena Thackleman, Doc, Thurman, Io, Gabby Babblebrook, Kip Supernova, James Bing, Hawk, Hammer Open Road Films *Surly, Grayson, Jimmy, Mole, Andie, Precious, Johnny, Jamie, Buddy, Redline - The Nut Job Radical Sheep *Stella, Sam, Fred - Stella and Sam *Ollie, Poppy, Nummy - Ollie! the Boy Who Became What He Ate *Bagel, Becky, Loaf, Lisa, Percy -'' The Bagel and Becky Show'' Summary The Wicked Witch has invited the Wonder Pets, Ollie and all their friends to her house for a Musical Halloween Party! The Flying Dutchman joins in on all the fun on a musical journey to the Witches' house! Mouskatools A ladder Building blocks Bouncy Shoes The Flying Dutchman Transcript A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie/Transcript Sequels A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie, An Another Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Halloween Movie-Spoofs Category:Halloween Movie-Spoof